Telemammography requires high spatial resolution, the transfer of large image files and rapid lossless transmission of images. Current teleradiology techniques fail to meet these requirements. A novel approach addressing these difficulties, involving robotic control of image acquisition, optical magnification and unique transmission strategies licensed from BellSouth Telecommunications, is proposed. Phase I goals include prototype development, software design and testing, objective characterization of the system and subjective system evaluation by a board certified radiologist. Following completion of Phase I, a Phase II application will be filed. Phase II will include optimization of system configuration, extensive testing and evaluation, both in-house and by consulting radiologists, culminating in clinical trials at a minimum of three sites. Following this we expect to file for FDA clearance of the device. This research should result in affordable, high resolution telemammography system that will provide better service to remote locations. With this system, even remote locations could have access to expertise and rapid diagnosis, affording women better care in a stressful time. This novel approach will have application to all of teleradiology, especially those specialties requiring a high spatial resolution. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed project will result in a telemammography system that allows re-acquisition of high spatial resolution images by a remote radiologist via a roboticly controlled X- ray viewer. This system will allow transmission of high quality mammographic images from a center to a remote physician or form a remote hospital or clinic to a center for a more rapid referral and/or diagnosis. This improved affordable system for the transmission of radiologic images will have application to teleradiology in general.